rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 96:Fetich Hunt
(9:12:58 PM) Niet: Anyway, looking for ED fetich? (9:13:05 PM) Lianst: Right (9:13:05 PM) Niet: Figure out who to ask? (9:13:12 PM) Lianst: you know your options (9:13:22 PM) Niet: We just need the name. (9:15:37 PM) Niet: Though more helps. (9:15:45 PM) Niet: Start by asking SWLIHN? (9:16:37 PM) ***Danzi asks the former first-age sidereal (9:18:52 PM) Lianst: SHe doesn't know though they got kind of summons happy those first few years (9:19:25 PM) Dinara: `roll 9d10 (9:19:25 PM) GameServ: Dinara rolled 9d10: 4 8 7 7 10 3 5 1 2 (9:21:11 PM) Lianst: that was in response to Danzi, so SWLIHN? (9:21:36 PM) ***Danzi will tag along, while considering options (9:24:09 PM) Lianst: So questions Niet? (9:24:32 PM) Niet: Name, personality, is it hidden. Summonable? (9:27:30 PM) Lianst: SWLIHN "The Rainbow Serpent was summoned from Malfeas as one of the earliest acts of Exalted SOrcery and has not been seen since" (9:31:10 PM) RR: "Where was it summoned?" (9:35:46 PM) Niet: "What can you tell us about its nature?" (9:39:59 PM) Danzi: Actually the more important question would be who summoned it. (9:41:03 PM) RR: ah, true (9:45:52 PM) Lianst: "Akumyo is essence 9, it has strong light, rainbow and rain symbolism. Akumyo the rainbow serpent is a master of slipping through barriers" (9:50:31 PM) Lianst: "Akumyo was last summoneed by Longbarrow a Twilight who exalted among the tribes who worshiped the traitor" (9:55:52 PM) ***Danzi frowns slightly, thinking on the name for a few moments (9:56:57 PM) ***RR thinks about rainbows, and nods as SWLIHN gives her speech (9:57:13 PM) RR: (side note... doesn't SWLIHN have, like, a TON of ponies?) (9:58:43 PM) Lianst: she watches RR (9:58:56 PM) ***RR watches back (9:59:11 PM) ***RR tilts her head slightly, waiting to see if she has anything else to say (10:02:07 PM) Lianst: (and yes she does) (10:02:26 PM) Lianst: she pats RR on the head (10:02:28 PM) Danzi: (I need to think about cooking dinner (10:02:50 PM) Lianst: (only think about it) (10:04:59 PM) ***RR shys away from SWLIHN's hand at first, but then smiles slightly at getting petted (10:05:35 PM) Niet: "Was Longbarrow an akuma?" (10:06:18 PM) Lianst: "No" (10:07:39 PM) Niet: "Was he working with the ED?" (10:10:37 PM) Lianst: "No" (10:15:46 PM) Niet: "What was the reason he summoned Akumyo?" (10:16:12 PM) RR: "Shits and giggles?" (10:16:29 PM) Lianst: "Unknown" (10:23:30 PM) Niet: "Is Akumyo still in Creation?" (10:23:50 PM) ***RR puts a hoof to her nose, thinking (10:25:22 PM) Lianst: "no" (10:25:56 PM) Danzi: "Yu-Shan perhaps?" (10:27:08 PM) Lianst: "no" (10:27:31 PM) Dinara: `roll 4d10 (10:27:31 PM) GameServ: Dinara rolled 4d10: 2 4 9 4 (10:27:34 PM) Niet: "Is he within Autocthon?" (10:28:06 PM) Lianst: "Unknown" (10:28:18 PM) Lianst: (a moth just kamakazed into my computer fan (10:29:19 PM) Niet: .... (10:29:26 PM) Niet: (Is it OK?) (10:29:31 PM) Niet: (The fan that is.) (10:29:44 PM) Lianst: (Yes) (10:29:51 PM) RR: (... thats hardcore) (10:31:43 PM) Lianst: (all signs would point to it being a good option) (10:31:54 PM) Lianst: (..not moth suicide but autocthon) (10:37:54 PM) ***RR taps her hoof on the ground in a sort of techno beat (10:37:59 PM) RR: (... somehow) (10:42:04 PM) Niet: "Thank you for the help." (10:42:18 PM) Niet: Leave and call Auto? (10:43:26 PM) Lianst: He has no idea what you are talking about (10:43:37 PM) Niet: Does Kadmek? (10:47:09 PM) ***Danzi ponders known breaches into Places other than Creation, auto, malfeas, yu shan and the wyld (10:49:11 PM) Niet: Or our void city? (10:49:23 PM) Danzi: "Why do I have this nagging suspicion the answer's obvious? (10:52:48 PM) RR: "Well, what are y'all's thoughts?" (10:53:19 PM) Danzi: "I think we need some clue into why that twilight summoned him (10:57:46 PM) RR: "Do we know where that twilight was?" (10:58:22 PM) Danzi: ((Past lives check)) (11:01:08 PM) Niet: "Gulak or Estasia might have something." (11:01:33 PM) Lianst: (he was in the south, he exalted among a proto autocthonic comune and famously commited sucicde out of protest for the Great Geas and Autocthon's leaving) (11:03:19 PM) Danzi: "Well the solar was a suicide. He was out in the south, and big on autochthon. Popped his mind when the Great geas came down." (11:04:01 PM) Niet: "How did he die..." (11:04:25 PM) Danzi: "Killed himself in protest at the Great geas." (11:04:30 PM) Niet: "HOW." (11:04:34 PM) Niet: "Not why." (11:05:02 PM) ***Danzi concentrates, cafefully picking through old memories of the young solar. (11:05:03 PM) Lianst: set himself on fire in the middle of the Deliberative (11:05:25 PM) Danzi: "burned himself alive in the middle of a deliberative meeting." (11:06:36 PM) Niet: "And burned to ashes?" (11:06:40 PM) Niet: "Without leaving a corpse?" (11:07:56 PM) Danzi: "When a twilight physician pronounces someone dead it's usually pretty clear." (11:08:26 PM) Niet: "Let's consider the facts, OK?" (11:08:36 PM) Niet: "He admired Autocthon and hated that he left." (11:08:53 PM) Niet: "Shortly before Autocthon left, he summoned a demon known for breaking through seals and slipping around barriers." (11:09:01 PM) Niet: "Soon after, he died." (11:09:06 PM) Niet: "The demon hasn't returned to Malfeas." (11:09:15 PM) Niet: "The answer is pretty obvious, isn't it?" (11:09:38 PM) Danzi: (Did whatshisbucket's exaltation ever show up in a successor Lian?) (11:10:56 PM) Lianst: (yes) (11:11:39 PM) Danzi: (Was there a body?) (11:12:53 PM) Lianst: (yesA) (11:13:11 PM) Dinara: `roll 9d10 (11:13:11 PM) GameServ: Dinara rolled 9d10: 1 9 10 4 1 3 9 3 4 (11:14:11 PM) Danzi: Alright Niet, but the only way we're likely to fund numbstick the suicidal solar is if Autochthon nabbed his soul and stuck him in an alchemical. (11:17:45 PM) Lianst: in Estasia there's a museum of "THINGS WE TOOK" and Well you don't know Gulak as well (11:18:24 PM) Niet: We are not looking for a solar. (11:18:33 PM) Niet: We are looking for a demon that might have been with one. (11:18:39 PM) Niet: Anyway, to Estasia? (11:18:44 PM) Danzi: "Find a trace of the solar, maybe find a trace of the fetich Niet (11:20:06 PM) Lianst: He was raised in an autocthonian tribe, ... all those got taken with him (11:21:08 PM) ***Danzi follows to Estasia (11:22:21 PM) Lianst: the museum is pretty and filed with hate filled graffiti (11:23:15 PM) ***Danzi ignores the crap, searching for something relevant (11:24:48 PM) ***Niet begins scanning for anything that bears hints of first age design, or of Malfean nature. (11:24:58 PM) Niet: (Savant applicable to spot first-agey designs?) (11:26:06 PM) Lianst: There's ALOT of neat crap that may actually have better uses than being put on display to show how awesome they were for taking it.. but nothing demonic (11:27:02 PM) RR: (So, Io would have a field day...) (11:27:11 PM) ***Danzi contemplates larceny on a grand scale while looking (11:28:01 PM) ***RR looks for hidden switches or passages behind paintings and such... just really sort of leaving no rock unturned (11:28:56 PM) Lianst: its a surprisingly hands on museum but no, no hidden rooms (11:29:25 PM) ***Danzi looks for the city's oldest exhibits. (11:29:31 PM) ***Niet seems a bit disgusted at the whole thing. (11:30:00 PM) ***Danzi doesn't appear to be a fan either. (11:35:29 PM) Lianst: the oldest exhibits include a small piece of silk, triangular in shape supposedly stolen from the Queen of Creation (11:36:08 PM) ***Danzi examines it (11:36:10 PM) Niet: Niet examines it very carefully. (11:37:17 PM) Lianst: (....seriously?) (11:38:55 PM) ***RR reads the little notecard that comes with each exhibition carefully (11:39:57 PM) ***Danzi doubts its anything much, but looks (11:40:25 PM) Lianst: (...its supposedly MRL's panties....) (11:40:51 PM) RR: (.......... OH.) (11:41:07 PM) ***RR stops looking and tries to find something less perverted (11:42:56 PM) Lianst: suffice to say, lots of stuff but these are not the droids you are looking for (11:45:17 PM) Niet: (Anyone we might be able to ask?) (11:46:18 PM) Lianst: (you are able after some time to gather its probably not in Estasia) (11:46:46 PM) Lianst: (Wits+Investigation all) (11:47:16 PM) RR: `roll 5d10 (11:47:16 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 5d10: 2 9 6 6 6 (11:47:30 PM) RR: (1, but thats one HELL of a demonic roll) (11:49:27 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (11:49:28 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 1 7 4 8 1 7 (11:49:33 PM) Danzi: (3) (11:49:59 PM) Niet: (Adding two) (11:50:02 PM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (11:50:03 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 1 8 7 8 (11:50:05 PM) Niet: (5) (11:50:39 PM) Lianst: (might be workt talking to estasia Intelligence about what you want) (11:55:56 PM) Lianst: did I misa post? (11:56:35 PM) Niet: Niet goes to check in on them! (11:56:39 PM) Niet: Danzi follows (11:56:40 PM) ***RR follows niet and danzi! (11:57:42 PM) Lianst: You are directed towards a Moon Silver caste (9/4/2011 12:00:23 AM) Niet: Talk to the moonsilver caste! (12:01:04 AM) Lianst: (Specific questions?) (12:02:38 AM) Danzi: "We're looking for information, specifically old information dating back to the introduction of your societies inside the maker." (12:03:08 AM) Dinara left the room (quit: ). (12:03:42 AM) Lianst: "In aprticular?" (12:05:53 AM) Niet: "The possibility that a solar snuck into Autocthon and continued operating for some time. If not a solar, the possibility that another being, with power roughly equivilent to a minister did the same." (12:08:05 AM) Lianst: "the only thing roughly on par would have been the viator" (12:08:39 AM) Niet: "Viator?" (12:10:29 AM) Lianst: "It attacked a number of cities and nearly destroyed Jaresh centuries ago" (12:12:39 AM) Danzi: "What's it look like? (12:13:51 AM) Lianst: "Giant made out of soulsteel: (12:14:26 AM) Danzi: "That doesn't quite sound like what we're looking for." (12:14:33 AM) Niet: "Where can we find more information?" (12:15:51 AM) Lianst: "What sort of information?" (12:16:56 AM) Danzi: "We're looking for any information in connection to a Solar Exalt named Longbarrow during the time of Autochthon's Exodus, or any mention of a being called Akumyo." (12:19:02 AM) Lianst: "Oh that thing" (12:19:12 AM) Niet: "What of it?" (12:19:34 AM) Lianst: "SOme of the Theomarchs use it as an oracle in Gulak" (12:20:46 AM) RR: "That seems a little convenient..." (12:21:22 AM) Niet: "And they trust it?" (12:23:19 AM) Lianst: "Trust is a complicated thing... they use it for advice among other sources" (12:23:57 AM) Niet: (To Gulak?) (12:25:13 AM) Danzi: "How can we get to Gulak?" (12:28:18 AM) Lianst: "take the Tram, though it could be difficult to get what you want" (12:28:32 AM) Danzi: "Why is that?" (12:30:16 AM) Lianst: "Its not like its publically accessable" (12:31:55 AM) ***Danzi gets a lazy look. "Oh damn." She says dryly. "When and where does the tram leave? and is there any special procedure to gain access?" (12:36:54 AM) Lianst: he sighs and just gives you directions (12:38:03 AM) Danzi: "Do they ever allow outsiders to cunsult?" (12:39:22 AM) Niet: "There's a way." (12:39:24 AM) ***Niet nods. (12:43:22 AM) Lianst: "not really its supposed to be a secret" (12:45:24 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "What are your thoughts on it? (12:46:20 AM) Niet: "Money." (12:46:21 AM) Lianst: "its more accessable than they would hope" (12:46:46 AM) Niet: "Besides which, we have knowledge about the being." (12:47:01 AM) Niet: "Or we could just ask Auto." (12:47:05 AM) Lianst: (brb) (12:47:13 AM) Niet: "Or Kady." (12:54:28 AM) Danzi: "back ways? or there's someone to talk to?" (12:57:54 AM) Lianst: "things tend to be for sale well enough in Gulak" (12:59:07 AM) Danzi: "Thanks for the tip. Any salesmen we should be on the lookout for? (1:04:17 AM) Lianst: "you'll probably get the right attention as you are.. or I am sure people as potent as yourself can make yourown entrances" (1:04:44 AM) ***RR nods, grinning slightly (1:07:07 AM) Danzi: "Yeah we seem to have a knack for drawing aTTENTION." (1:07:18 AM) Danzi: ((Fucking caps)) (1:08:55 AM) Lianst: "So you have your options" (1:10:24 AM) Niet: "Thanks for the help." (1:12:03 AM) RR: "Indeed." (1:12:14 AM) Lianst: ((If you want to break it they can provide intelligence_) (1:12:56 AM) Lianst: ((...sometimes I wonder how some people are employed as writers) (1:13:11 AM) Niet: ((Hmm?) (1:13:18 AM) Niet: (Try diplomatic means first.) (1:14:53 AM) Lianst: (The ones who are hired to write in a universe like SW novels) (1:16:17 AM) Lianst: (so just head down there and walk around?) (1:17:31 AM) Danzi: (SW?) (1:17:46 AM) Niet: (Star Wars) (1:17:58 AM) Niet: (And yeah, just head there and go find someone important.) (1:18:19 AM) Danzi: We'll head in towards the central areas of the city, administrative and spiritual areas, and generally poke our noses where they don't belong. (1:18:40 AM) RR: I always like that plan (1:18:44 AM) Danzi: ((And I need to bunk out shortly)) (1:18:53 AM) RR: likewise (1:22:28 AM) Lianst: ok 4 (1:22:41 AM) Danzi: Ok cool. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights